James "Loki" Rook
James "Loki" Rook is a Templar. He is a twenty seven year old male, from Seattle, Washington. He joined the Templars at age twenty three, and quickly worked his way up the ranks. He has short, often gelled, dirty blonde hair, caucasian, blue eyes, and a moderate build. He joined the Templars to help fight the Assassins, and also due to Abstergo's generous paychecks. His childhood and teenage years, unlike many, were void of Templars and Assassins all together. After graduating from college at the age of 19, majoring in physics and philosophy, he joined a paramilitary group named Korr Military Solutions. With Korr, Loki learned how to shoot, fight, and work as a soldier. He is a skilled operative, with a questionable way of doing things. Currently, Agent Loki is a Master Knight in the Templar Order, specializing as a Recovery Operative. Personality and Traits Loki gives respect where it is due, but is careful to give it. He is nuetral to people he has never met, happy to give them a chace, but just as content to watch them fail. He believes the philosophy of both Assassins and Templars is flawed, but works for the Templars out of hate for the Assassins. Loki is often far too confident, leading to multiple avoidible issues in the field. He has done multiple acts that have been looked down on by his peers and superiors, yet he stands by his decisions. Despite his questionable acts, others awknowladge his skill and ability, ultimately leading to him never being punished to date. Greece Along with another agent, Shadow, Loki hunted down the fabled Trident of Posideon. After encountering a group of outcasted Assassins, he managed to recover the Trident. He soon after began hunting the Outcasts, successfully destroying two of their six dens. The other four are intact and operational. The mission was abandoned for Operation Alamo. Africa Loki, along with Templar Knight Dabakkle, started Operation Alamo. Operation Alamo was created to defend Victor Blake and Project Apollo from the Assassin strike teams that were coming. The Op took place in Cape Town, South Africa. Almost every Assassin and Templar was present, many of which clashed one on one. Loki assisted a hostile Master Assassin in the attempted killing of a fellow Agent, Bloshbag. He did so because he veiwed Blosh as a likely traitor based on past actions. Blosh later gained Loki's trust by saving Dabakkle from Thomas , one of the most skilled fighters in the world. Loki attempted to kill Mentor Adam Beckett , but his over confidence was his downfall. Assuming Adam was an easier target than he proved to be, Loki carelessly toyed with Adam. Adam eventually knocked Loki off a twenty story balcony. Loki died in Cape Town, Africa. Lazarus Project Lazarus was an old project lead by Victor Blake in 1995, but was abandoned and considered "inconclusive". Crow suggested to attempt the project once more, and Victor did. He put Loki in a stasis chamber to perserve his body and organs. He replaced his ruined bones with titanium molds, and his destroyed nervous system with partial artificial nerves. After six days and multiple surgeries, Loki awoke in The Rightous Tower in New York City. Loki's vision was also impaired when he took serious to his Occipital lobe. Victor's solution was to replace his eyes with mechanical ones, limiting him to permanent artificial Eagle Vison. Loki quickly adapted to his now colorless life, favoring the advantages it provided him. His damaged nerves also rendered him unable to feel any pain. Loki, even though he is now a modified human, has gotten used to his changes and learned to utilize them.